


He Blinded me with Science.

by indecisiveauthor (ComposerEgg)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 3 month anniversary, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, at all, literally nothing smutty, mentions of cuddling, she blinded me with science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/indecisiveauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little drabble wherein Cecil walks in on Carlos singing and dancing to "She Blinded me with Science."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Blinded me with Science.

**Author's Note:**

> [Blame this post](http://microphonesandbeakers.tumblr.com/post/95606040793/)

It was date night, not just that, but it was their three month anniversary so Carlos wasn’t allowed to make excuses to stay in the lab, and Cecil was excited as can be. He just couldn’t wait to go out tonight with his dear Carlos, he had spent all day talking excitedly about their plans on his show in fact! Well, not all day, he had to cover the news too, but there was hardly anything worth reporting on in compare, just the usual announcements from City Council, a warning not to turn on any ceiling fans for unknown reasons that totally weren’t related to the reports of a giant moth flying around. No, none of that compared to the idea of date night with Carlos!  
Cecil was so excited, in fact, that he decided to show up ten minutes early to pick Carlos up from the lab. Oh he couldn’t wait to see Carlos and hug him and he would probably be allowed to play with that perfect hair tonight as they cuddled after their date.  
As he approached the door however, he could hear strange sounds coming from within. It worried him a bit, but it didn’t sound as though Carlos had turned on a ceiling fan, the lack of screaming made that clear enough. Cecil figured if anything was wrong though that he shouldn’t waste any time on such trivial things like knocking and so opened the door only to be hit with the sound of a rather loud song. And the sound of Carlos singing along.  
~~As deep as any ocean  
As sweet as any harmony  
Mmm - but he blinded me with science~~  
Carlos had been dancing around the lab singing along while he straightened up when Cecil opened the door and took in this sight. He also replaced the she with he in the song, to fit himself a bit better. At first he was perplexed, after all he didn’t know that song well, but after a moment he just took in the sight of Carlos being absolutely adorable. At the end of the song Cecil clapped.  
“That was great!” he said, wide grin on his face.  
Carlos froze and turned around, looking at his boyfriend with surprise, and then blushed. “Ceeeeciiiiil, you weren’t supposed to be here for another eight minutes, I’m not ready yet!” Cecil thought that the way Carlos was blushing and smiling shyly was just as lovely as the way he drew out his name.  
“I thought I would get here early, after all it is our third month anniversary and I didn’t want to be caught by the giant moth. Besides, according to municipal law I am allowed to be early four times a month so I figured I would use one now, rather than risk using one of the five late-passes we get per month.”  
Carlos would never get used to all the laws and weird little quirks of Night Vale, but he found them interesting to hear about. He would have to commit those numbers to memory though, he had a habit of running late for things. “How much of that did you see?”  
“Enough to know that you are an absolutely wonderful singer, and a fair dancer too,” he grinned and walked over to his boyfriend, hugging him.  
Carlos hugged back, the compliments not helping him fight back the flush on his face, and he kissed Cecil’s nose, grinning like a dork. “You really think so? If you want… I could sing for you sometimes.”  
“I would like that very much, my dear dear Carlos!” Cecil grinned, “Maybe I could sing for you too, if you want that, I could probably learn that song you were just singing to.” He figured it would probably fit well, after all, Carlos was very good at blinding him with science, so to speak.  
Carlos chuckled, looking at Cecil and admiring how cute he looked when he was trying to impress Carlos and yet still be polite and cool. “That sounds like a lot of fun, maybe we can do that tonight after dinner.”  
Cecil beamed at him, literally, those tattoos of his were giving off a happy little pink glow. “Neat! We can still cuddle though too, right?”  
“Of course we can still cuddle, Cecil, I have been looking forward to it all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing any wtnv stuff but here ya go I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
